Harry, Son of the Toad Sage
by Dis Lexic
Summary: My take on one of TheAnimeWriterLovers challengers. Harry gets rescued by Jarya as a baby and becomes a ninja of the leaf. one day his team is highered as security for the TWT and he somehow gets entered. you can guess where this is going. NaruHina, Harry/Gabby, WBWL. D bashing, RBashing Potter Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Harry, Student of the Toad Sage**

**Jiraya decided one day, he wanted to go and explore the countries outside the Hidden Countries and explore the places. The time period takes place after the Nine-Tail fox attack, and after Harry defeats Voldermort as a ****baby. Jiraya comes upon England one day, and finds baby Harry in the middle of the forest where he was abandoned by his family (The Potter's). He decided to take the baby and adopt him as his son.**

**Rules**

**- Harry must travel with Jiraya in the Hidden Countri****es. Done, will be covered in flashbacks**

**- Pairings is up to you. Naruhina, Harry/ Gabby (Just roll with it)**

**- Bad!Evil!Manipulating!Dumbledore (Will be rather like Danzo)**

**- Other bashing is up to you (Ron, James, Snape)**

**- The Potter's are alive and Harry's**** twin brother is the wrong boy who lives (Sorted)**

**- How Harry is introduced, goes back for how long, and if saving the wizard world or not is completely up to you**

**Challenge courtesy of **TheAnimeWriterLover. **Check out her work. They're pretty good.**

Chapter one

Jiraya giggled quietly to himself as he watched the girls who were skinny-dipping in the lake. He loved it here beyond the barrier that kept the elemental nations hidden from the outside world. For one thing he didn't have to worry about getting an ass kicking if he was discovered doing his research as no one had any ninja training. He continued to watch the girls in the lake, occasionally scribbling in his book and giggling, a trickle of blood running from his nose.

Suddenly, his ninja senses alerted him of someone coming. He snapped his attention to the forest, slipping from pervert to professional in the blink of an eye. He remained hidden as he watched a couple head towards the clearing he was in. The woman was carrying a small bundle and had a vacant expression, commonly seen on people under some sort of genjutsu. The man had a rather evil expression on his face. The toad sage watched as the man took the bundle from the woman and dumped it at the bottom of the tree Jiraya was hiding in. the man sneered down at the bundle for a moment, before turning and leaving with the woman. Once he was sure they were gone, Jiraya jumped from his perch and opened the bundle, gasping as he saw the baby within.

"What kind of a family abandons their child in a forest?" the sage asked himself.

The baby opened his eyes and looked at the old sage before smiling and raising his arms. Jiraya decided then and there that he couldn't leave the boy, besides he had a feeling that the boy would be important. He picked up the boy before using the reverse summoning jutsu to teleport back to the elemental nations with his new son in tow.

The leaf, two weeks later.

"Jiraya, are you sure about this?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, I am," the sage replied, "I will take in this child and Naruto. Just like I promised Minato I would."

"This is going to cause me a headache," the old Hokage muttered before saying, "why do you want to take Naruto?"

"It would be rather hypocritical of me to take this kid in and not my godson," Jiraya replied, "Besides, the reason I didn't want to take him before was because I wanted to get a spy network set up. Now I've done that, it can operate without me. I will need to persuade Tsunade to help, but that shouldn't be too difficult."

Sarutobi sighed before nodding, "yes, I will allow you to adopt Naruto, it's not like the counsel can stop Minato's and Kushina's will being carried out."

With that, papers were signed and Jiraya gained two sons.

fifteen years later

A lot had changed in the years since Naruto and Haru had been adopted by Jiraya. The most marked difference was that the majority of the population no longer treated Naruto like scum. The counsel still regularly called for his execution, but was always shot down. Naruto had obtained a lot of allies among the female population because he and Haru were able to curb their fathers' pervy habits. Although that may have been Tsunades work. The duo was well known around the village for being stupidly strong when working together. Combine with the fact that they already had a summoning contract each didn't help. Everybody loved them, including the Huyga clan after they helped the heiress, Hinata come out of her shell. She was now very good friends with the dreadful duo. Very, _very _good friends in the case of Naruto. The only ones who didn't like them were the civilian counsel, Sauske Uchiha, who thought he deserved their power and so regularly demanded that they hand it over, and Sauskes fan girls for obvious reasons. Another change was that the Hokage had cracked down on the civilian counsels power-grabbing and Danzos Root operations. His advisers had been replaced by his old students and the academy education completely redesigned, scrapping useless classes like flower arranging and focussing solely on the Shinobi skills.

Team 11 that consisted of Naruto, Haru and Hinata, led by Anko Mitarashi, were in the Hokages office waiting for their next mission, an S rank that will take them outside the barrier.

"all right, team 11 here is your mission scroll," said Tsunade. She had taken over as the fifth a while back, "You have been hired to act as security for an event known as the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Haru's grin became rather fixed at that. You see, over the past fifteen years, Jiraya had made multiple trips to the outside of the barrier to bring back news of Harus old home and family, as well as obtain books and items needed to train him in his magic. He hadn't been impressed. His twin brother was an arrogant little shit who thought that the entire world revolved around him, just because he had survived the killing curse and, allegedly, defeated some Orocimaru wannabe when he was a baby. That was fairly impressive, but when Haru, Naruto and Hinata were considered to be the second Sannen at just fifteen years of age, it wasn't worth getting worked up about.

"The headmaster of the school is worried about the Death Eaters using this event to target his students," continued Tsunade, a slight look of disdain on her face. Everyone in the room knew that the old man only cared about his so called "Golden Boy", "We sent a summoning scroll along with the mission confirmation with instructions on how to use it and when. He should summon you in three days, so don't be doing anything embarrassing on that day."

That last part was aimed at the lovebirds, who both turned a lovely shade of red, much to the hilarity of Haru and Anko.

"Go and prepare for a mission that will likely last for the remainder of the school year, dismiss," finished Tsunade, waving them away so that she could return to battling the worst enemy of all leaders. Paperwork.

One week later, Hogwarts

Gabrielle Delacore sighed for the hundredth time that day. Why had she agreed to come on this trip again? Oh yeah, that stupid dream. And to get away from her year mates teasing. It was not fun being in the fourth year and looking like an eight year old. She couldn't wait to reach her Veela maturity. She sighed again and tuned back in to what Dumbledore was saying.

"And finally, I would like to introduce you to a group of people who will be providing a little extra security for the tournament," said Dumbledore as he rounded up his welcome speech to the visiting schools, "These fine fellows are Ninja of the Hidden Leaf in the elemental nations."

That got some murmurs among those who had heard of the unknown lands that couldn't be entered. The three schools watched as the aged headmaster pulled a large scroll out from under his robe and spread it on the floor, revealing a large rune array. He pulled out a small vial with a small amount of red liquid in it before pouring it into the centre of the design. There was a large puff of smoke which cleared to reveal four people and a banner. The banner said:

**The Sexy and Unfortunately still single Anko Mitarashi has arrived!**

The people were also a little… let's go with unusual. There were two boys and a girl, along with a young woman who was dressed rather provocatively in a full mesh body suit, an orange mini-skirt, and sandals with metal shin guards. Her tan trench coat was the only thing that really hid anything about her. She was wearing a snake fang on a thick cord round her neck and a headband with a metal plate depicting a stylised leaf round her head. Her purple hair was pulled up into a ponytail that looked like a pineapple.

The other girl was dressed much more sensibly in a grey hoody and navy trousers. Her headband was wrapped round her neck (AND I really can't be arsed to redesign Hinatas outfit so just picture what she wears in the anime).

The first male had sun-kissed blond hair and cerulean blue eyes as well as three whisker marks on each cheek. He was dressed in navy trousers and shirt with a long, white coat with orange flames round the hem and the kanji for nine tails on the back.

The third male was dressed similar to the other boy, but with a black coat with snakes intertwining around the back and shoulders. He was well built and had a long sword sheathed at his side. The sword was quite ornate, with large emeralds in the hilt (AND just picture the sword of Gryffindor and replace the rubies with emeralds). He had messy black hair and bright green eyes that were sweeping the hall as if looking for someone. Gabrielle felt a strange pull towards him as she felt her Veela magic surge.

As the smoke from the summon cleared, Haru looked round the hall, searching for the brat he was forced to call his twin. As he did, his eyes fell on the Ravenclaw table, specifically, a girl who looked about eight. Something about her seemed to draw Haru in, and it wasn't the weak allure coming from her. He had done a lot of research into the wizarding world and its creatures so he could tell that she was a young Veela that had not yet reached maturity. He could see that she was a member of one of the visiting schools as he knew all about the prejudice of the British wizarding community when it came to "Dark" creatures. He was broken out of his musings by his sensei introducing them.

"Alright Gakis," she began, "I don't know how the headmaster introduced us so I'll do it myself. My name is Anko Mitarashim, Jonen of the Hidden Leaf, which means that I'm tough. These three are my students. The blond is Naruto Uzumaki, the toad sage, the white eyed girl is Hinata Huyga, the lion sage and the kid scowling at you all is Haru Uzumaki, the serpent sage. We are here to ensure that nothing unpleasant happens to you, understand? Good!" with that final word, the four scattered, with Anko joining the Slytherin table, Naruto and Hinata joining the Gryfindore table and Haru joining the Ravenclaw table, sitting near the young Veela girl who was talking to another, almost identical, older girl in rapid French.

Naruto and Hinata were both regretting sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were sitting near a red-head with worse table manners than a pig and a black haired kid who made Sauske look meek and Sakura look quiet. He was currently regaling the table with a story of how he had saved the philosophers stone in his first year.

**Can I eat this prick? **Asked Kurama.

_Tempting, but no, _answered Naruto.

The prick had moved on to his second year in which he had killed a basilisk. A bit unlikely on account of the fact that Haru's favourite summon was a Basilisk called Salazar who used to be bound to a castle.

"Don't tell Haru about that or the kid will be dead," Hinata whispered directly into Naruto's ear, who nodded and took the opportunity to kiss her.

Once everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore announced the Goblet of Fire and the age limit, which resulted in a lot of ranting from most people until he shut everyone up with a few firecrackers from his wand.

"Anyone who wishes to enter the tournament must write their name on a piece of parchment and drop it into the flames before this time tomorrow evening when the cup will regurgitate the chosen three champions. Now, to bed, chop chop."

the students began to rapidly leave the room, many of them trying to catch a glimpse of the four ninja who were moving to talk to the headmaster.

The headmaster led the four shinobi up to a painting on the third floor that, ironically, depicted the skyline of the Hidden Leaf Village. Inside, there were four bedrooms, a living room area and a large training room, which had presumably been made with magic because it looked too big to fit in the tower. After explaining how to set a password, Dumbledore took his leave and left the four to their devices. After claiming a room, they all met in the living room and began to make plans.

"Alright, me and Haru will post our summons around the grounds and school to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Hinata, make regular sweeps with your Byakugan and Naruto can post Henged shadow clones at the entrances," said Anko.

"Wasn't one of your summons tied to the castle until not too long ago?" Naruto asked Haru.

"Yup, apparently my idiot brother freed him by stabbing him in the mouth, apparently he can't decide whether to kill him or thank him," the serpent sage replied, "But I'm not bringing him out for guard duty."

"Whatever, let's go get set up," said Anko

"HAI."

Gabrielle was wandering around the school lost in thought. She knew that she would have to go back to the carriage at sometime, but for now she needed to clear her head. She was thinking about how she could approach Haru Uzumaki. How the hell do you tell someone that you're soul-mates without sounding like an idiot? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she walked into something solid, knocking her to the floor. She looked up to find that she had hit Drew Potter, the so-called boy-who-lived. In France, the boy was not worshipped like he was in the UK. Everyone knew him, of course, but any respect was lost when he had managed to insult every single department head in the French Ministry in one sentence. The kid was nothing more than an arrogant fool who thought the world owed him for being alive.

"Hay, watch where you're going!" yelled one of Drews yes-men, the red-head who ate like a pig.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you," she said, admitting that it was her fault; it really was a bad idea to get lost in ones thoughts whilst in an unfamiliar environment.

"How sorry?" Drew asked, examining her with lust in his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, slightly shocked. She was his age, but she had the body of an eight year old. That was usually enough to put people off.

"You walked into me, so now you owe me," he said, getting way to close for comfort.

"You should feel honoured," he said as he leaned in even closer, cutting off her escape routes.

**Constricting Shadow Serpents! **Yelled a voice from outside of Gabrielle's sight range.

What happened next was nothing short of incredible, as four large, black snakes shot from the shadows and wrapped around Drew and the red-heads body, restraining them.

"You know, if there's one thing I hate its people who force themselves on a woman," said Haru as he stepped into the light.

"LET ME GO!" Yelled Drew as he struggled against the snake that bound him.

"Not likely."  
"Do you know who I am?"

"I really don't care."

"You can't do this to me! I'm Drew Potter, the boy-who-lived!"

"The last person who tried to use his name against me spent three months in traction."

Drew, being the idiot he was, didn't get the hint and continued his tirade.

"I saved the world from Voldemort!"

"I've fought and won against enemies that make Voldie look like a playground bully," countered Haru, "Now, my little pets are hungry and you are annoying them so, if you value your life, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, the brat shut up before one of the snakes ate him. Unfortunately, his red-headed stooge decided to speak up.

"YOU CAN'T TALK LIKE THAT TO DREW!"

Haru snapped. He flashed through a series of handsigns and snarled: **Lava Style: Obsidian Bullet jutsu! **He inhaled, before spitting out a mass of rapidly cooling lava which struck the arrogant boys on the head, knocking them into unconscious.

After that, he directed the snakes to take the two to Gryffindore tower.

"Now then, we need to talk," he said, turning to her.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Whichever, don't care, just give me reviews. I will be having Lily get redeemed later. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry, Student of the Toad Sage**

My take on one of TheAnimeWriterLovers challengers. Harry gets rescued by Jarya as a baby and becomes a ninja of the leaf. One day his team is highered as security for the TWT and he somehow gets entered. You can guess where this is going. NaruHina, Harry/Gabby, WBWL. D bashing, R Bashing Potter Bashing

**Let's start with a review answer. Yes, when I called Drew Harry it was a typo. Seriously, if it takes a mistake to get that many reviews then I'll be doing it more often. By the way, I'm not even going to attempt the accents in this On with the show. I don't yade yade you know all this.**

**Jutsu**

"**Summons/Demon talk"**

_**Summons/demon thought**_

Chapter 2

"Now then, we need to talk," he said, turning to her.

Gabrielle gulped. Did he know about the bond? Unlikely. The Elemental nations really had contact with the outside world.

"What about?" she asked.

"Before we came here, I read everything I could get my hands on about your world," he said, "I actually have a considerable number of books on this world thanks to my father. One of the books I have is on Veela and soul bonds." He looked at her meaningfully. Oh yeah, he knew alright.

"Well, that saves me some trouble, seeing as you already know about the bonds and what they entail," Gabrielle said, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Haru.

"For forcing you to be with someone you don't know," was her reply.

Haru chuckled, "Don't worry about that," he said, "The Serpent Sage who taught me the Serpent arts told me that I had a soul bond with someone, so I've been searching for a while. Come on, I'll walk you back to your carriage, we can talk in the morning."

Gabrielle nodded and fell into step with him. The trip back to the Beauxbatons carriage was spent in light conversation about each other. When they reached the carriage, they made plans to meet the next day before Haru vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early for the four Shinobi as they wanted to spend some time exploring the castle before the corridors filled with students. During their skint, they found every single hidden passage, thanks to Hinatas Byakugan. They also found a room on the seventh floor near a tapestry of a bloke getting clubbed by trolls in tutus that could become anything they needed. That could come in handy.

Eventually, the students began to wake up, so the four ninja headed down to breakfast. Today, Naruto and Hinata joined Haru at the Ravenclaw table. There excuse was that last night Drew and Ron Weasley disgusted them with their arrogance and table manners respectively. Anko sat at the teachers table to get to know some of the people who they would be working with over the next year.

"So, why do you look so happy this morning, Haru?" asked Naruto.

"I met my soul mate last night and I got to put my idiot twin in his place," answered Haru.

"Hay, congrats!" said Naruto, "Now maybe you can stop moping around when me and Hinata are on a date!"

At that moment, they were interrupted by Gabrielle plonking herself down next to Haru with a girl that looked like an older version of her.

"Morning," she said, "This is my older sister, Fleur. Fleur, this is Haru, my mate."

"Nice to meet you, Haru," said Fleur, "And thank you for helping my sister last night."  
"No problem," replied Haru, waving away the thanks.

"Frankly those idiots are lucky to still be in one peace," said Hinata, "Whenever we get tasked to clean out bandit camps back home, if he finds that they have been taking slaves, he takes a leaf out of his cousins book and melts them."

"Melts them?" asked Fleur, looking confused as to how that was possible.

"Yup, I have the Lava style bloodline release and the Boil style bloodline release," said Harry round a mouthful of egg. "I have the power to create lava and corrosive mist from my Chakra."

Lily Potter, the Muggle Studies teacher, was walking past the group as Harry was explaining about his Kakkei Genkis and froze. Although she had kept it a secret, she was actually from the Elemental nations, suspificly Kiri. Her parents had fled to the outer realms during the Bloodline Purge but had died shortly after arriving in Briton, leaving her to be adopted by the Evens family. She has practices in her abilities in secret, but didn't really have any skill with them. Drew had shown no sign of inheriting the two Kakkei Genki she possessed, but Harry had, melting the bottles they had used to feed him. As she sat down at the teachers table, she examined Haru Uzumaki, mentally comparing him to her and James. Her eyes widened as she realised that he was the son who had vanished fifteen years ago during a family outing. She had always assumed he'd died, but hear he was, safe, sound and clearly very powerful. One does not simply claim the title of Sage after all. Now she just had to find a way to contact him without Dumbledore or James finding out.

* * *

After a very enjoyable breakfast, the three ninja and two Veela left the hall and headed for the lake. The three shinobi didn't really have to do much because of Narutos shadow clones and Hinata's Byakugan. The group eventually stopped next to a tree near the edge of the lake and sat down, enjoying the sun and pleasant conversation. Alas, the peaceful atmosphere was shattered by the arrival of the Fool-who-lived and his flunkies.

"Hay, you," the fool said, pointing at Haru.

"Hmmm, did you say something?" said Haru, causing a mask wearing Jonin to feel oddly proud, his team mates to sweatdrop and Drew to turn red.

"I challenge you to an honer duel!" he shouted.

"Nope, sorry, I don't fight weaklings," was Haru's answer, turning away from the teenaged wizard.

"Have you no Honer?" the fool raged, "no wizard can refuse and honer duel!"

"Ah, but I'm not a wizard," said Haru, vanishing and reappearing behind Drew with a Kunai to his throte, "now leave us be."

He turned away from the BWL and began to walk back to his friends. Drew bristled and whipped out his wand, sending a cutting curse at the teen-aged ninja. Said boy ducked the spell just in time, causing it to just slice through the cloth of his headband. The spell continued on before it struck the tree right next to Gabbi's eye, carving a lage gash in the trunk. Haru flashed through some handsigns before spinning around and slamming his hands into the earth.

**Earth style, Rising Earth Spears!**

The ground in front of him erupted into large spears made of earth before they shot towards Drew, piecing through his clothes and pinning him to the tree behind him. Haru glared at the boy, his headband falling to the ground, revealing scar shaped like three lightning bolts joined together at the tip above his right eye. The scar was glowing a faint green colour and seemed to be expanding slightly.

"That was a mistake, Brat" snarled Haru, "If that had have hurt Gabbi, then nothing on this earth could have stopped me from burying you under a field of lava!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily Potter was watching the events unfold from her office window with a pair of binoculars. She almost danced for joy when she saw the three pronged scar that graced Harus fore-head. The same one that had been on her eldest sons head when they had found them after Voldemorts attempted murder. The scar had quickly vanished, leaving Dumbledore to assume it was made by a ricochet of the curses energy. Apparently he was wrong. Lily stopped watching the group as the quintet left Weasley trying to remove the earth spears that were keeping Drew attached to the tree. She sat down at her desk and began to consider how best to go about this. She wanted out. James Potter had become corrupted by power and fame and was no longer the man she had fallen in love with. She decided that she needed to talk to Haru and explain everything, but how to get his attention. As she was thinking, her eyes wandered around the office until they fell on a large scroll that caused her to facepalm at her stupidity. It may have been a long time since she'd summoned her old friend, but she needed help.

**There we go. Sorry for the short length, but I wanted to get this out. Next time, Haru meets his mother and the champion selection. please Review, its my crack. Toodles!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry, Student of the Toad Sage**

My take on one of TheAnimeWriterLovers challenges. Harry gets rescued by Jarya as a baby and becomes a ninja of the leaf. One day his team is hired as security for the TWT and he somehow gets entered. You can guess where this is going. NaruHina, Harry/Gabby, WBWL. D bashing, R Bashing Potter Bashing

**YO! Time for some more pissed off ninja at Hogwarts!  
**

Healingcat: I'll feed your crack habit :) I am enjoying your story so far and look forward to more.** Cheers! Thanks for the compliment.**

Dark Neko 4000:who will lily summon  
will lily go back to the elemental country with haru **you're gonna have to wait and see. And yes, Lily will be moving to the EN.**

Iceland:what happens next to harry and the group when his mother talks to him. **Lets find out, shall we?**

**Now that that's dealt with, on with the show!**

"**Summons/Demon talk"**

_**Summons/demon thought**_

Chapter 3

The three Ninja and Gabbi were entering the hall for lunch, chuckling at the red-headed twins who had tried to use an ageing potion and wound up sprouting beards. They were just sitting down, when a large raven swooped down and landed on Harus shoulder.

"**Lily-sama asked me to bring you this message," **whispered the raven, now revealed to be a summon, **"She requests that you meet her in her office after lunch."**

Haru's eyes didn't shift from his plate.

"I'll be there," he said, "Can you tell her that I never blamed her? My adoptive father told me that she had the look of someone under a genjutsu."

the raven inclined its head and flew off up to the staff table where Lily was sitting. The red-headed teacher smiled at what the raven told her. Maybe she could escape the hell of a marriage she was in after all.

* * *

After lunch, Haru excused himself from the group , making a promise to meet up with Gabbi later, he made his way up to the Muggle Studies classroom where his mother was waiting. When he got there, he moved through the empty room and knocked on the door at the back of the room.

"Come in," said a voice. He did so, and found himself looking at the tear-stained face of his mother. She looked up and saw it was him before moving round the desk and grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, son," she said, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks, "I won't blame you if you don't want me in your life, but please hear me out."

Haru wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, mom," he said, "Like I told my summon, I don't blame you."

Lily looked at him before bursting into tears again and sobbing into his shoulder. When she'd gotten a hold of herself again, she got up and moved back behind her desk.

"Haru, when you leave at the end of the year, I want to go with you."

Haru just raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, James Potter has become a greedy, self-centred bastard who won't take no for an answer. I didn't notice it at first, like when he abandoned you, but it's getting more obvious. I've become little more than a trophy for him. If I say no to something, the next morning I find that I've done it anyway. He's always been very pro-light, but these days, anything he deems to be even remotely dark gets cracked down on by the Ministry. It's getting to the point where virtually every magical creature in the UK is about to revolt. He even cut Reamus and Sirius off, two off his best friends! And do I even need to mention the mini-me he turned my son into? He's as bad, if not worse that Draco Malfoy!"

Lily was ranting now, not even noticing the look on Haru's face.

"Not only that, but James has forbidden me from telling Drew about my family history claiming it doesn't matter. He's no longer the man I fell in love with and I want out. The best way to do that is to return home." Lily finished her rant and looked at Haru, "Please, Haru, I can't take it much longer."

Haru took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I will need to ask Tsunade, but even if she says no, I doubt that the Mizukage would."

"Why would Yagura accept me back?"  
"The Bloodline wars are over. The new Mizukage is Mei Terumi."

"WHAT? Mei's the Mizukage? That's good news."

Haru grinned and began writing a letter to the Hokage, requesting permission to bring back his mother and Gabbie's family, if they agree, before summoning one of his messenger serpents and sending it on its merry way.

The two then spent the next few hours talking and learning about one another as Mother and Son should.

* * *

With Dumbledore

Dumbledore was worried. Drew had just come and told him about the confrontation by the lake and the scar that was under Haru's headband. The hair and eye colour could be a coincidence, but that scar made it almost certain. Haru Uzumaki was actually Harry Potter, the missing Potter twin. Well, not missing so much of abandoned by James at Dumbledore's order. This was not good. If Lily found out about him she may try to contact him. It was a good thing he was having all her mail searched and confiscated.

Dumbledore sighed. He was worried about nothing. after all, he was Albus Dumbledore and his plans always worked.

On his perch, Forks trilled sadly as he watched the once great man fall into darkness.

* * *

That Evening, the champion selection.

The entire the three schools were on tenterhooks, all ready to see who would represent them in the tournament. The lights had been dimmed down so that the brightest thing in the hall was the blue flame in the Goblet of Fire.

Suddenly, the flames in the Goblet turned red and a tongue of flame shot up, releasing a piece of burnt parchment. Dumbledore caught the piece and held it close to the flames to read it.

"The Champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Crumb!"

The students of said school erupted into cheers as the round shouldered boy slouched down the hall and through the door into an antechamber of to the side.

The cheering ceased as the flames once again turned red and spat out a small piece of parchment.

"The Champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

The beautiful young woman gracefully got up and glided out of the hall. The noise in the hall vanished as the flames turned red and spat out another name.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggery!"

more cheering.

"That's it," said Dumbledore, "All of the champions have been chosen, now all that remains is to..."

he was interrupted by the flames turning red once again. He raised his hand and read the name of the parchment.

"Haru Uzumaki."

**CUT, CUT! That's enough for now. I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but felt like this was a good place to stop. Next time, the first task! Please feed my crack habit and review!**


End file.
